1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a manifold for a fuel delivery system and, more particularly, to a manifold having a number of flowpaths that can be selectively segregated or combined to provide for a variety of fuel output arrangements.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Fuel dispensing systems generally include a basic configuration of a certain number of input lines that bring product into the system and one or more output lines for dispensing the various products or combinations thereof to the user. There are three basic designs currently used in the majority of dispensing systems. A multi-hose output design typically has a number of input lines bringing product into the system and an equal number of output lines wherein the product is maintained separate throughout the system. A single-hose blender design is one having at least two input lines from which product from each line is diverted alone or in combination with another line at defined ratios to a single "blended" output line. A single-hose non-blending design has a number of separate input lines and a single output line for directing a select product through the single output hose without blending.
Currently, it is time consuming and costly to convert between a single-hose output design and a multi-hose output design and vice versa. Converting from a multi-hose output design to a single hose output design requires removal of extra output lines and directing all input lines into the single output. For converting from a single hose output design to a multi-hose output design, it is necessary to add extra output lines. Additionally, a unique manifold is required in each case. Both the cost and time requirements could be greatly reduced by a standardized design that accommodates either single-hose or multi-hose output designs with only minor alterations. Therefore, there remains a need for a convertible manifold for connecting with the fuel delivery system that is selectively positionable to provide for a variety of output designs.